


Of Gods and Monsters, Text s2,1: 18 April 2077

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Reconciliation, Congratulations, Correspondence, Epistolary, Fucked Up, Gen, Nature, Oasis (Overwatch), Reconciliation, Research, Science, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon!Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Moira O’Deorain has won. Her rivals within Talon destroyed, her trio of loyal Weapons - the Changed and copper-eyed Tracer, the silver-eyed Oilliphéist, and golden-eyed Widowmaker - at her command, to remake the world.Angela Ziegler - Moira's wife - still hopes to reconcile with Mei-Ling Zhou, at least on a professional level, sending both her personal and Institute's congratulations on the publication of Dr. Zhou's groundbreaking climate paper.This story - a side-step/alternate-ending sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon- will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	Of Gods and Monsters, Text s2,1: 18 April 2077

Angela Ziegler  
The Ziegler Institute for Biomedical Research  
Oasis  
CONFEDERATED REPUBLIC OF IRAQ

Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou  
University of Science and Technology of China, Lijiang Climatology Campus  
Lijiang  
PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA

18 April 2077

 

Dr. Zhou -

We've just received the new issue of _Nature_ , with your paper. On behalf of the Institute, I want to relay all of our congratulations on the publication of your groundbreaking work - and our renewed condolences at the loss of your co-authors at Ecopoint Antarctica. 

Your extraordinary determination and resilience in bringing your - and their - work to publication has given the world a second chance to prevent a most dreadful catastrophe. We want you to know that we - insofar as our work can be useful - stand ready to help, in any way we can.

And from everyone at the Institute, again - congratulations!

 

Sincerely,

____________________________  
Angela Ziegler, et al.

 

_[handwritten]_

 

Mei -

I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately - we haven't even spoken in months, and to be honest, I don't fully understand why. The events around London were hard on all of us - but does it have to mean we can't even talk? That your university and our institute can't even work together?

Please talk to me, Mei. We all miss you. But if you will not - then I hope you understand, that whatever else may have happened, we all - every one of us - hope you are well, and wish you nothing but the very best.

   


Your friend,

\-- Angela

**Author's Note:**

> To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703794), rather than to the individual eddas or sagas.


End file.
